Insanity Becomes You
by Margaret-Ann-Lecter
Summary: (Outlast -Whistleblower-: Eddie Gluskin x OC). Victoria Meade is the only female inside the walls of Mount Massive Asylum, a young intern aspiring to become a psychiatrist. When the Asylum is over turned by the Variants, she fights for her life- and unwillingly puts it in the Groom's blood stained hands. Rated M for language, violence, gore, and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Just for fair warning, this will contain violence, gore, language, smut, blah blah blah... It is my own OC, Victoria Meade, along with any other name that is not in the game (such as the doctor she interns under, and a few patients I will make up.). It is OC x Eddie Gluskin, and will contain smut in later chapters. Enjoy.~_

* * *

"Victoria Meade." A deep voice rumbled from down the hall from where I had been waiting for the past hour- these assholes had no concept of being on time with their fucking appointments. But nonetheless my heart began to race, and I eagerly sprang up out of the folding chair they'd sat me down in, nearly tripping over my own feet. Damn these high heels; if it weren't for the appeal of looking professional I would've worn nonetheless I tried to collect myself, pushing back a strand of blonde hair behind my ears and fidgeted with my glasses and attempted not to blush from embarrassment.

The man whom had me wait, down the hall, was dressed in a navy blue suit, a white tie hanging from his neck, had obviously noticed the blush on my face and I watched as he tried his hardest not to crack a smile. I knew these men were not women friendly; they were mostly sexist pigs that believed a place like this was not for a woman. Not just because of the ridiculous male population, but because they had the idea that a woman was not capable of being a doctor. Not capable of being more successful than them.

"Please, right this way. Mr. Blaire will see you now...klutz." He stepped back, his hand gesturing towards an open door, before walking away. I shot a glare back at him, I'm sure my face now a deep scarlet color rather than the usual pale- but he paid no mind, and continued to saunter down the hallway. I sighed heavily and turned back to the door.

Hesitantly, I stepped through the door to Jeremy Blaire's office.

He was situated behind his desk, a plain wooden piece of furniture, with his back to me speaking quietly on the phone. I took this time to assess his office, noticing a lot of documents strung up around the walls, and some of his filing cabinets open. He seemed disorganized. But his bookshelves were kept neat, maybe affirming that they were rarely touched; an arrogant man that needed nothing more than his own mind. The window he sat in front of was lit up by a light that hung outside- the mountains barely in view. I sighed, and patted my hands onto my dress, straightening it along with the black cardigan I wore over it. I frowned as I noticed a button had become loosened right below my cleavage line, exposing it along with the silver cross pendant that hung above it. But I figured perhaps a bit of exposure would help my case.

As he continued to speak, my mind wandered- imagining what it really means to be a doctor at Mount Massive. Or rather- in a manner of speaking, a psychologist. I was to be an intern here, under the wing of a Dr. Winchester who from what I understood was a senile old man who was on the brink of retirement. Hence needing a new doctor to take his place... but it was very hard to even obtain this job. They do not allow women here- obviously because of the horrific male presence, along with unstable males. But, given my degrees that I had obtained in recent years, I seemed to be the only one who qualified for the position. But I had heard rumors that these people had been conducting illegal tests on the patients... but I would never have enough clearance to learn if these were whispers were in fact true.

I was reminded that there was a reason that I was standing in this room when my name was called not only once but twice.

"Miss Meade."

My eyes fixated on the man named Jeremy Blaire. He was leaned back in his seat, his legs crossed, looking somewhat irritated. I clutched at my purse and stepped forward. "I apologize, Mr. Blaire, I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts while I waited for you." My voice cracked a little, God, I was nervous.

"Well, perhaps we ought to have you committed." He joked, a small smile cracking on his smug face. "Now, please, have a seat- I'm sure those shoes are killing you." His eyes worked me up from the black stilettos that I had reluctantly worn, up to my stocking clad legs, and lingered on the fair line of cleavage that I had purposely let hang beneath my face. I cleared my throat, causing him to look up at my face, as I sat down. As my rear hit the comfortable chair, he stood up. I crossed my legs as my eyes narrowed at him from behind my glasses.

"Now, you are aware that this is a risky job for someone of your... gender." He spoke slowly, and I wasn't sure if he was trying to insult me as he began to walk around the desk. "There are a few hundred male patients here, and then the couple hundred on staff. You will be the only female at this asylum, Ms. Meade- I hope you do realize this. I understand that even through the video chat interview"-which happened prior to my arrival, given that Mount Massive was a good hundred miles or so away from home- " as much as we tried to warn you, that you refused to step down from this paid internship." He addressed, stepping now to the front of his desk to seat himself directly in front of me, his arms crossed.

"I understand the risk I could be putting myself in, I'm aware of the unstable patients here who have probably not seen a woman in a very, very long time. As well as some of the employees..." I coughed nervously, "But the fact is, you only have two psychologists on staff, in a place with hundreds of men who need psychological help. The whole reason for my being, my calling- is to help those in need. Whether it's to rapists, molesters, murderers- serial killers. All of their perverted and evil history prior to meeting me is irrelevant for me. What _is _relevant is what is going on inside of their heads, and what has caused their actions. And I am fully aware that I will have certain needs met- like not being left alone with a patient. I was told I would have a security personnel with me at all times while I am in the cell blocks, or in the office with Dr. Winchester if we are speaking with a patient... I am not scared of this situation, Mr. Blaire. Nor am I scared of an incident with a coworker, lest you would like Mount Massive Asylum to be sued." The nervousness had left me, now filled with a sense of self righteousness. I was here to help deranged inmates- not worry about whether they wanted a piece of me. I could ignore that much.

Mr. Blaire peered down at me with his beady little eyes, and I tried my best to hold on tight to my bravado. But then he seemed to relax, his shoulders drooping as he let out a sigh. His hand raised up to hold his head, shaking it slowly. "Alright. I would not even consider letting you in here if it weren't for your degrees, and recommendations and all of that... let's go ahead and get you settled. I assume all of your belongings are here? Good." He rose up, but did not move from in front of me. Instead his head dipped down, close to mine. His breath stunk like yesterday's milk, and it was obvious he hadn't shaved for a few days. "Now, run along out to the front- Dr. Winchester is no doubt waiting. Be kind to him, he is old and forgetful." A smug smile appeared on his face before he turned away, back to his seat. I was confused as to why he had gotten so close- and why that fact seemed to amuse him, but I could already guess that I would find out. I rose from seat, giving him a tight, polite smile, thanking him. As I turned for the door, his arrogant little voice called for me once more.

"Miss Meade?" He inquired, as I turned to stare at him- the smirk still lingering on the bastard's face.

"Yes, sir?" I replied, trying to remain as calm and respectful as I could.

"Do make sure you take your contraceptives regularly. I'd hate for there to be some sort of accident." His smirk widened as he turned away from me- back to the grand window.

What a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Silly little thing." Dr. Winchester looked up at me, sneering. The ugly old coot, he was rude, and could never remember my name. And now he was chastising me for giving a patient comforting words, for trying to give him a touch of sympathy. Hell, everyone needed it. Especially when you were locked up in this place. The patient, Samuel Reeves, had been committed for suicide after killing his sister who had bullied him about his severe anorexia since he was a teen. Now in his late early forties he's tried to make a recovery- putting on some weight, and trying to look past the incident. I wanted to tell him that there's no way he could move past this- seeing as he skinned every inch of his sister, and ripped her stomach open so that he could attempt to cram it down her throat. All while she was still alive. But, I think withholding that information gives him a little ray of hope.

But the asshole doctor to my left opened his crusty lips, telling Mr. Reeves that in fact he would make no such recovery, and this his life would remain in shambles. Reeves, sitting on the bed of his cell, looked up at Dr. Winchester, and let out a loud wail before lunging for him. But before he could even get an inch closer, the guard behind us grabbed hold of him and pressed him up against the cement wall. "That's enough for today." The guard said, turning back to us. I sighed, walking out of the cell back out into the block, my hand against my forehead, and my other on my hip. Dr. Winchester followed behind me, and muttered something about people learning to control themselves.

I turned around and glared down at him- he was only about five feet tall, hunched over from age. "Are you kidding me?" I angrily spat at him.

"Kidding what, dear?" He smiled up at me, his wrinkles sliding with his lips. He was an ugly, short man. Riddled with flabby wrinkles and liver spots, his nose too large for his face. He began to walk, a tap on the ground with each step, his cane hitting down hard on the cement.

Inside this block, only about ten inmates lived. It wasn't that they couldn't be around people- it was just best that they weren't. They were not uncontrollable, just easily angered. It seemed like I was the only one that they would calm down enough for, even though they would either handcuff or put the patient in a straight jacket before speaking with me. But this cell block was quiet, which was odd. Even with so few inmates, it never failed that I would get hooted and hollered at.

"You were basically begging for him to come at you," I sped up in front of him, stopping him where he stood. "Why would you trigger them?" It was all I could do to keep myself calm. We were supposed to be helping these patients- not making them worse!

"Trigger what?" That senile old face looked up at me with complete innocence. "Oh, Violet, what are we doing in cell block E?" He looked around, amazed.

I just wanted to cry. Why had I taken this fucking job, where I was the only female- where I had to deal with perverts each and every fucking day- where the man I was learning under was a pompous Alzheimer case who BELONGED HERE?! Fucking, A.

"My name is Victoria, Dr. Winchester, not Violet. And we're heading back to your office so you can have yourself a nap." I informed him. All he did was hum, and walk along.

After escorting him back to his office- which he basically lived in- I made my way back to my own room, seeking the comfort of my bed. I was exhausted, we had been around the asylum all day, speaking with our assigned patients. All murderers. All deranged. All needing help.

I had my charts in hand, reading off the patients I saw today, and checked off the ones that had positives reactions to the sessions, and exed out the ones that seemed to need a bit more times. Alone. There was no way that these men were going to get any help with Dr. Winchester still working here. But it would be at least a year until he decided to retire, or the Murkoff corporation booted him for incompetence.

The hallway was quiet, most of the offices baren. It wasn't odd, this section of the asylum had been vacated given my presence. I wasn't too upset over the fact, it was nice that I could actually have some peace and quiet, and some distance from the staff and the patients. It was like having a small house. There was a kitchen a few doors down from the office I had turned into a bedroom, and a bathroom down the way- and a nice little room with a computer and a TV I used as my little living room. It was the only thing that kept me sane.

"HEY! STOP!" Male voices shouted from behind me. I jumped and turned to find a half-naked man running my way.

"Help me, please!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face. I backed up some, about to run- but he caught up quickly. He stood at about six feet tall, bright, frightened blue eyes staring into mine. His chest was heaving, and his hands grasped my wrists, shaking them. "You have to help me please, please." He was crying, practically begging.

"I-I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know who he was, what he had done. But his expression had my heart breaking. I looked past him, seeing the two guards still chasing him. I looked back at him, shaking my head. "Listen, listen. Tell them you want to speak with a psychiatrist when they put you wherever the hell it is they'll put you. Tell them you want to talk to Victoria Meade- Dr. Meade, okay?" I rushed every single word, hoping and praying that I could help him. He just looked stunned, and continued to cry until the guards pried him off of me.

They injected him with something, his sapphire eyes staring at me until he collapsed against one of the men. "Are you alright?" One of them asked, the other radioing for help.

"Y-yes, he just startled me. Is he going to be okay?" He was unconscious, laid out on the floor, being handcuffed.

"Yes, don't worry. You'll never be bothered by him again." He turned his head into the radio, "Need help with Gluskin, please. He's sedated, and needs to be restrained and brought below."

_Brought below. _A familiar term I had heard whispers of. Where was below?

"Back to your room, Ms. Meade. Or I'll call up Mr. Blaire." The guard spat at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The hum of the TV was the only thing keeping my conscious, I was sprawled out against the couch in my mock living room. I snuggled closer into my blanket, and nuzzled my head against my pillow I had brought in, fully prepared to go ahead and pass out. But it seemed as if that was going to become impossible.

"Miss. Meade, would you please come this way?" A guard stood at the door, eyeing me up. As if he were judging me. What? Was I not allowed to relax after a long day? At least he got to go home whenever his shift ended. I sighed and stood up, stretching. I fixed my white collared button up, and pulled down my black skirt which had ridden up from laying down, and slipped on my work flats, securing the strap that held them on.

I stepped out of the door, to find that Dr. Winchester was out here waiting for me. "Come, Violet, we have a patient to see below." His tone was quiet, and calm, and before I could even say anything he already turned foot and began to walk down the corridor.

_Below. _

Was it that Gluskin man? Had he gotten hold of someone, letting them know that he needed me? My stomach began to turn with anticipation, not because of the patient- but because I was going down _below._ I was going to see the secrets that had been hidden from me since the day I arrived.

We walked slowly down the way, until we'd reached the elevator shaft. The guard, whose name tag read "K. Jefferson." , reached forward and pressed the down button before stepping behind us. "I thought I wasn't allowed down below." I queried to Dr. Winchester, peering down at him. He continued to stare down at the shaft, the hum of the elevator soon becoming louder as the top of the machine reached our floor, gradually proceeding upwards before coming to a hault. He said nothing, pulling back the gate of the elevator to step inside. I stared at him, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with an uneasy feeling. As if taking another step forward would cause a series of horrifying events to spiral into play. But perhaps it was just the emotions coming with secrets being revealed- it was just my neves. I sighed, and stepped into the elevator next to my mentor. Jefferson filed in as well, and closed the gate behind him, hitting a button that would take us to the lower levels of the asylum.

"Normally, you would not be allowed down here. But, Mr. Blaire and I have spoken about your progress since you've arrived at the Asylum, and we feel it best not to keep secrets from a soon to be staff, granting- you keep them to yourself." Dr. Winchester began to spoke as the elevator began to descend, the gears whining. "This is not anything major, the patient we're going down to see just merely needs some calming down. Some mental relaxation, which is not always achieved by sedation, you see. The Engine has caused him to go a little... well, a little more bonkers." He chuckled to himself. I shot him a puzzled glance.

"Engine?"

"Ah, yes... the Morphogenic Engine.. you see-" but before he could finish, the elevator came to a jilting halt, and I was half afraid we'd become stuck in the shaft. But his next words cured my worry, "We aren't quite all the way below, just at a sub block, a floor or two below the lower and final level- and it's always a jerky stop." And as soon as he was finished, the elevator began to move once more, slowly, and then finally stopping as a hallway came into view.

* * *

The block here seemed to be more clean, more refined. As if it were a modern day hospital that actually administered the right kind of care to its patients. It even had the stale hospital smell to it, unlike the higher levels which smelled like mold and decay. Though, the cells looked almost the same. A small padded bed, and concrete walls. The only difference was that there were chains and cuffs bolted onto the walls... I felt my stomach turn slightly. Why would they need to chain them up like dogs? Yes, they were inmates... but not completely prisoners.

Jefferson must've noticed my glance towards the restraints, as he piped up, "They are a precaution. The Engine makes it easier for violence to be triggered..."

"The Engine... what is it, Doctor?" I repeated, intrigued.

"It is a machine that allows us to see inside a patient's dreams, and that's all you need to know." He snapped, suddenly irritated. "Now, where in the hell is the cell?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to apologise for the shortness of my chapters, and for it being a lot of filler information... should have the next few chapters up in the next two days. _

* * *

I cringed as warm spit hit my cheek, my hand hesitantly lifting up to wipe my sleeve against Frank Manera's saliva. My eyes cut directly at the man, his straightjacket tied tightly and chained against the wall, a smug smile on his old, boney face. "Pretty... meat." He murmured.

"I'm here to help you, Frank." It was all I could do to calmly speak to him, I'd dealt with a lot of shit from the patients- being hollered at, getting felt up, and having their... male giblets swung out in front of me- but being spat at was something I did not handle well. It was insulting. "Why won't you eat?"

"Food does not sate the appetite. " He growled, staring me down. "But I bet... I bet _you _taste delicious." He began to cackle, revealing crooked teeth. I cringed slightly as I watched him lick his lips, my stomach turning. Never had I wanted to be done with an inmate so badly.

"We're getting nowhere here." Dr. Winchester spoke from behind me, staring down at charts in his hands.

"I thought you said she was fairly successful in her work." Spoke Mr. Blaire, who had been leaning against the wall closest to the door. Apparently, I think this was more of a test than it was an actual patient visit.

"She is... but perhaps I was wrong." The old man sighed, turning his head up to glare at me, as if I was making a fool of him by not living up to the criticism he'd given me.

"Well then what use does she have?" Mr. Blaire's arrogant tone began to grate on my nerves. I turned back to the patient who seemed to be humping the air at me.

"I want to taste you," He growled, his tongue hanging out to dance around his lips. I gulped and turned back around to my supervisors.

"It's a little difficult when your patient is slightly hell bent on taking a bite of you, Mr. Blaire. This is not the best scenario in which to appreciate my competence." I said curtly, adjusting my glasses before crossing my arms.

"You should have zero issue with an uncomfortable situation, Meade. You knew what you were up against when you signed your contract. But honestly, I'm ready to terminate you." His beady eyes peered down at me in their usual way as he took a step forward. Instinctively I stepped backwards, not wanting him to come any closer.

But pain raced up my arm as sharp teeth frantically clamped down into my forearm, turning to see that a hungry Manera had decided to take a bite out of me. He hadn't been joking about wanting to _taste _me. A scream erupted from my throat, my arm jerking back trying to get him off- but he held his jaw tightly in place, and I could _feel his tongue licking me._ Jefferson immediately rushed forward, tearing the inmate away, causing him to take a chunk of flesh away with him. My body began to go numb from the shock, my eyes unwillingly surveying the tattered flesh on my arm.

I looked up to my mentor, and my boss- I'm sure a helpless look on my face. Mr. Blaire sighed, and looked up to Jefferson. "Get a doctor, I guess."

* * *

A staff doctor had managed to bandage me up, and try to stitch up what he could, but he told Mr. Blaire that I needed real medical attention at some point, lest I bleed out, or it becomes infected.

"We'll see that she gets-" The room went dark for a few moments, causing me to gasp before the lights came back on, and a siren began to wail, a red light blaring out in the hall. "What in the _fuck_?!"

All of a sudden loud screams came through on Jefferson's radio, different voices yelling that the variants were loose. "What's going on?" Blaire was across the room in seconds, taking hold of the radio. "This is Jeremy Blaire- what in the fuck is going on?" His words came out in a panic.

"Walrider... Loose... Variants... killing...Doct-_HELP!_" The radio sputtered before ending in a static, now the only sound in the room the sirens coming from overhead.

"Fucking shit," Blaire yelled, before throwing the chair I had been seated in across the room, nearly clocking a bloody faced Manera in the face with it. "You," He pointed at the doctor, and then at me, "and you, will stay here, with our friend Mr. Frank Manera. Jefferson, please let our dear patient out of his confines to enjoy a snack." Jefferson looked at his boss for a few moments before nodding his head, sauntering over to the inmate. "You two are another liability at this point, that I just do _not _need on my hands. Sorry, but you've been fucking fired." He explained before turning for the door, Dr. Winchester following behind me without so much even glancing at me. Some fucking mentor.

The door shut behind him with a click, my feet racing for the door only to find it locked. Outside the door I could see doctors scrambling for the stairway and the elevator, bloody patients either lying dead on the ground, or chasing the frantic Murkoff employees.

A loud crack filled the room, as if bones had been broken.

Reluctantly, I glanced back to find that Manera had grabbed hold of Jefferson, snapping his neck as soon as the guard had released him.

Manera stared at me, a long, giddy smile forming on his bony face before he leaned forward and took a bite out of Jefferson's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, finally actually have stuff going on... sorry for all the useless background nonsense. Don't forget to favorite/follow. :)_

* * *

"Pretty meat!" Frank Manera howled from behind me, my hands gripping at the ventilation shaft, scrambling upwards for my life. I could hear him giggling as his hands tried to grasp my feet, right before I managed to climb up into the vent, knocking the lid right off.

"Get back here! I _will _have you! You're mine, pretty meat! Mine, mine, _MINE_!" It almost sounded like he was throwing a temper tantrum. I sighed and sat in the vent for a moment, making sure I was out of his reach. It was all I could to fight him off with a chair, and realize that there was an alternative to the door... he almost took another bite out of me, but for now... the poor doctor was going to have to keep his hunger sated.

After a few moments I began to crawl through the shaft, unsure of which way I was going. I could barely even see, and the only thing I could hear was the screams of the men below me.

As I crawled through the vents, it began to sink in that my boss and my mentor had tried to have me killed. Because I was a _liability. _But how much better was it going to look when someone found my body? Torn to shreds by a crazed cannibal? Unless, he planned on taking my body and disposing it. Probably would've made it look like an accident. "_Fell over the railing on the upper floor of cell block D, where they were taking a seemingly calm inmate to his cell_(who was not restrained)_- and apparently the inmate was hungry. We're so sorry for your loss. Will this be enough to compensate?" _I could already see the smug bastard waving around an expensive check to my parents as he explained my "death". The fucker.

And then the doctor... what of him? I knew that at this moment he was probably getting eaten up... how would they explain his death?

But that wasn't for me to worry about- I had to get out of this shaft, and I had to find a way out of the asylum. But what then? I didn't drive here- I took a bus with a few other staff members to save on gas. My car was at least a hundred miles away. So I had to find transportation, too. There had to be a staff lot, or something- I knew that not everyone lived here.

"The elevator isn't working!" I heard someone cry out beneath me. I was above the elevator gate, maybe? "The stairs, then, maybe? Or are the variants crowding them? C'mon!"

I crawled a little further, light behind what looked like an opening I could kick down. I peered through the little slits to find that I was right above the elevator and that right across from the shaft was a ladder. A ladder that could take me to an exit, maybe.

With all of my might, I kicked out the vent, a loud thud hitting beneath me.I climbed out of the shaft and onto the top of the elevator, immediately grasping for the ladder. Quickly, I began to move upwards.

I immediately realized this was going to be kind of a bad idea, given the fact that I was going to have to fucking _jump _across to the gate, and even then, would I be able to get it open? I cussed at myself. Jesus, why do I never think these things through?

After climbing for what seemed like a good ten minutes, I found a floor with an open gate. At first I was hesitant, wondering if it was another floor in the lower levels- but it seemed to have the same old, boring wallpaper that matched the creaky old wooden floors. I turned myself around on the ladder, staring at the doorway for a minute, assessing whether I'd make this jump- or I'd fall to my death. I took a deep breath. "You can do this. This is probably a walk in the park compared to the rest of the shit you'll deal with today. C'mon, girl."

And I jumped.

And missed.

I let out a blood curdling scream as my hands barely even brushed against the door frame. This was it. I was going to fucking die. Shit. Shit. Shit.

And then a hand shot out from under me, taking hold of me. A big, grubby hand, attached to a big, grubby, bloody, mutilated man- probably standing at six feet high, and with the body of a heavyweight wrestler.. His face had seemed as if it'd been carved up. By himself? His eyes were little black slits, and a small smile began to appear on his face.

"Pretty little pig." Oh shit.

He threw me into the hallway, where there was no light, taking slow steps forward. As he walked, the sound of a chain followed with him- I could barely make out whether he had one in his hand- maybe about to strike with it.

It was all I could do to scramble up onto my feet, and run. I could hear him start to grunt behind me, the chain rattling becoming more hectic, obviously chasing after me. Oh, God, I couldn't see. The lights above seemed to either have been blown out, or were just making sure that today was going to be the day I died. I looked back to see I had some distance on him, and I decided to take a left into another hallway, and scrambled into one of the rooms- seeming to be a security room- and threw myself into a locker, closing it quietly behind me. I put my hand over my mouth to try and quiet my breathing some, and did what I could to calm myself down.

My heart was thudding in my ears, and it made it difficult to listen out for that ugly fucking brute. I closed my eyes for a few moments, wanting to slow down my frantic heart albeit the horrific situation I now found myself in.

"Little piggy..." I heard him grumble, and then he rounded into the room. I could barely make him out, given the lights were out in here, except for two monitors in the room. His breathing was heavy and rugged. Why in the hell was there a patient like this on the loose? Why in the fuck did they even _have _a patient like this?

He stood there for a moment more, and took a step forward towards the lockers. I sunk down slightly, praying to God that he wouldn't see me. But instead of even looking in my locker, he took hold of the other one, opening up to find nothing. He let out a sigh, and muttered something about finding me before exiting out of the room.

I exhaled sharply, and immediately began to sob. What the fuck was going on here? Was I going to die here? I pressed my hands into my face and wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop.

I sat in that locker for I don't know how long, listening to the sounds of pained screams and sadistic chuckles. I didn't want to leave this little space and face the horrors of the asylum. I wanted to sit here and hug my knees, and hope that maybe it would all end soon. But I knew that was a false hope.I shifted slightly, and heard something bang against the locker beneath me. It was a flashlight. I'd never been so happy to see a flashlight. Maybe I could get out of here now that I had a reliable light source- or, reliable until the batteries died.

I clicked the light on and opened the door to the locker, hesitant but somewhat ready for whatever was going to try to eat and or kill me next.

* * *

An hour later, I once again found myself being chased down the many twists and turns of this floor. And by who? None other than Frank Manera. And this time, the cock sucker had a buzz saw. A fucking _buzzsaw._ "Feeeeeed me, bitch!" He cackled behind me, the buzz saw roaring up, almost as if repeating him. My legs were aching from how hard I was pushing them, but I was so damn desperate to get away from this guy. I didn't want to be his dinner.

I turned another corner, flashlight in hand, and found I'd come to a dead end with an open window. I peered out of the window, finding that it wouldn't be a ridiculous jump. Not as much as a jump that I had attempted earlier, a more safe jump. Or so I thought.

I glanced back to find Manera sprinting down the hall. "Give me your pretty flesh, let me.. have a bite!" He swung his saw at me, giggling all the while. As fast as I could, I turned and jumped for the window, about a six foot fall greeting me. I did my best to brace for it, but my ankles gave way to the shock causing me to fall over. I looked up to the window, and Manera was gone.

I groaned in pain as I tried to stand back up- nothing being broken. Just, everything was sore.

I was outside... but where exactly was I? I didn't know the grounds very well, and they had only limited me to certain places in the facility. And then the fog that surrounded me did nothing to help. "Fucking, A." I spat, knowing that my flashlight would only make it worse in trying to find my way. For now, I would just have to do with the flickering light poles that barely illuminated anything.

I let myself walk slowly through the open space between the buildings, taking comfort as the cold mountain air brushed my flushed cheeks-I hadn't realized I was so hot and sweaty until the chill of the air wrapped itself around me. Overhead, thunder began to rumble.

I finally came to a doorway- all it was, was the doorway- the door having being ripped off of its hinges and chucked across into the adjacent grass. Someone had reaaally wanted to get in here. Or maybe, they were running too. I suppose with enough adrenaline you could break a metal door off.

Hesitantly I turned my flashlight on, finding that the door led down a long hallway with a few doors lining each side. I knew that coming in here could delay my actual escaping, but I had been wandering around the outside area for long enough to know that, that wasn't the way out. Maybe there was another way through this building.

Stepping through, I picked up my pace slightly. I wanted to get the hell out of this place.

The inside of this building seemed much older than where I had been staying, the wooden floors a little more torn, and the wallpaper peeling off. Maybe it was that this section of the asylum had been shut down. Was this part of the old female ward?

It must've been, because after a few different turns around, I came to what seemed to be a sewing room. Dusty fabrics lined the little tables, chairs placed right in front of them. As if waiting for the female inmates to come use them.

As I walked down the room, I noticed there was light coming from the next one- a curtain hanging in front of it. I stepped through the way, passing the curtain, only to wish that I hadn't. My stomach began to turn, and I was sure I was going to puke. In front of me sat the most deranged, and most horrific display I'd seen in all of my life. A man was laid out on a table, his legs spread wide out. Usually, that wouldn't offend me in the least- but this man was lacking his male parts, and instead had been ripped open, with another inmates head lodged in the gash. Next to it, stood a dead man, held up by a rope and manipulated into holding the mutilated man's hand. As if it were a birthing scene.

What in the fuck was this? This was sick.

I had to get the hell out of here.

I turned on my heel and began to run as fast as I could out of the room, racing to the nearest door. Opening, and to my dismay, I found it only led to another sewing room. But it seemed as if this one had been used. The chairs had been pressed against the wall, and only one sat in the middle amongst a row of desks that had been pushed together. On top of it sat a mannequin, dressed in a put together wedding gown.

I stared at it a few moments before a hand grasped my shoulder, turning me around. I let out a frightened cry and backed up against one of the sewing tables.

"Oh! Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." A sweet, calm voice spoke in front of me. I could hardly seem him- my hand bringing the flashlight up to illuminate his face.

Piercing blue eyes stared down upon me, a "charming" smile sitting on his face- which almost seemed to have been burnt of gashed open- I couldn't tell.

"We've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face... maybe just before I woke up." He spoke softly, taking a step forward. I stared at his slightly disfigured face a second more- and then it clicked. The man who had begged for help earlier, the man they took below.

_Gluskin? _


	6. Chapter 6

"Though, it seems like a dream being here with you now." His smile widened. I was completely frightened by this man, the man that only hours ago had been nearly on his knees begging for help, frightened and alone. But now, he seemed calm and sweet.

But was he the one who had ripped open the gash in that man? Had he put together this dress that stood behind me? Obviously this man had some poor fantasies about a family. Perhaps a family he would never have. But my questions began to turn to _what had they done to him down below_? I know they spoke of their patients becoming deranged after being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine. Was he one of those victims? But God only knew what he'd done before being brought here. What he had done to be committed to Mount Massive.

"M-my name is Victoria Meade." I finally spoke, shaking from fear. Perhaps if I tried to reason with him he'd leave me be. "We spoke only hours ago.. do you remember what they did to you?" I inquired, trying to maneuver around the table as he continued to advance.

"They?" He asked, and then he pressed his hand against his forehead like he'd forgotten. "Ah! Those men who put me under... no, and that doesn't matter now, Darling. What matters is that now, after searching and searching, and only finding _ungrateful and vulgar sluts_, that I have found the woman of my dreams. A woman who seems so perfect- who will need no surgeries! Let me... fill you up; you don't have to be alone anymore, Darling." His words sent horrible chills down my spine. Fill me up? With _what_? Another head?

"I-I don't even know your name!" I sputtered, trying to bide time as I glanced around the room for an exit. I was not going to become some over stuffed mother of a mutilated head.

"Eddie Gluskin, Darling! And you will be Victoria Gluskin. Has a beautiful ring to it doesn't it? And you could make me whole... I could fill that emptiness inside you." His grin widened, his fingerless glove clad hands reaching out for me. I noticed a door to the left, slightly ajar.

"Let me love you." He insisted, his fingers running themselves through my hair. I yelped and bolted for the door at a hundred miles an hour, opening it as fast as I could to rush through it.

"Darling! Where are you going? WHORE!" I heard from behind me, but it didn't cause me to falter. The poor man, I thought. Alone, and probably twice as fucked up as he should be. I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by the other "sluts"? There weren't any other women. Unless, perhaps, Mr. Gluskin was a fan of both sexes...

Dashing through halls I rounded into a room which seemed like a kitchen, another door leading from what I could see from the light of my flashlight- a gymnasium. But there were ropes stretched across it.

Carefully walking through the kitchen I made my way over to the gymnasium, which to my surprise, had been lit up by two electric lanterns set on the floor next to a few beams of wood. And then a foul stench hit my nose, as if a hundred dead bodies had been decaying in this one room.

And then I looked up, where the ropes had been coming from.

Jesus fucking Christ.

Strung up were a good fifty or so bodies, dead, and what had seemed to be... mutilated. Scars around their chest, as if someone had placed breasts on them. And the work had seemed to be ameture, but he had known what he was doing- as if he'd been practicing. But I knew it took longer than a few hours in an overrun asylum to master the art of placing a breast on someone- or rather, a male. In between their legs there were bloody gashes, torn apart flesh just like the man with the head in him.

_Those ungrateful sluts._

Had... had Eddie done this?

"Darling." Arms wrapped around me, turning me about to face Eddie once more. Before I could even struggle, he brought up a hand to wrap around my throat, choking me. "I didn't want you to see this! These... ungrateful little whores. They didn't _deserve_ love! They didn't _deserve_ to have _my_ babies! But you... well, what do _you_ think? Do _you_ deserve me? Or is it best I go ahead and string you up with them, Darling? I bet that's where you'd be best, out of sight, out of mind, and out of trouble. You little _slut._ Why did you run from me, whore?" He shook me, his grip still tight on my throat. His voice became enraged, no longer sweet.

I began to panic, tears forming in my eyes as I began to sob. I had to make up a story, I had to do something. I didn't want to die. "I-I was so s-scared, Eddie... so scared! People have b-been chasing me all night... I..." Tears poured down my cheeks- this was no lie, I was telling him the truth. His grip loosened slightly. "I... I don't want to die, I thought- I thought you were going to kill me... and stuff me with a man's head... and..." Immediately he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pressing my face into his chest. He pressed his lips against my head, and began to stroke my hair.

"Oh, my Darling. You must've gone through some right nasty trouble just to find me, hm? It's alright now, shh. I won't anything happen to you, or our children. You are safe now, Darling. But you must promise never to run away again, whore." He abruptly tugged my hair harshly so that I would look up at him. Even in the dim light of the lanterns he was still menacing, those blue eyes muddled by blood staring into mine, as if he was looking straight into my soul.

"I-I promise." I lied, and he bought it, giving me a giddy grin. He pulled away, and took my hand. He hadn't even denied the part about sticking a head inside of me. This man was delusional. And dangerous.

"Come now! We have to start making plans for the wedding!

* * *

_SO...there will be smut in the next chapter. Just so you know. _


	7. Chapter 7

Plans for said "wedding" consisted of me being tied up to a pole while Eddie ran back and forth about his little lair, and sometimes leaving just for a few short moments to God know's where. I wasn't even entirely sure what it was he was doing. But apparently, as far as my whereabouts where concerned, I was not allowed to go anywhere, lest I wander off. Which had been the plan at first, and was going swimmingly until my _fiance _decided he wanted me to sit still and retain my innocence by being tied up to a beam of wood.

"Darling, why do you look so upset?" He yelled over to me while he was working away at the dress on the table. "Have I done something something wrong?" He asked innocently. In the dim light that came from the window, I could see his eye brows arch, a tendril of his stark black hair having fallen out of place.

_You tied me up, and you're going to force me into some sort of marriage, and then you're going to stuff me WITH A HUMAN HEAD- _"No, why would I be?" I replied, leaning my head back against the cold pole.

"Good! Can't have an unhappy bride! If Momma ain't happy, then nobody's happy!" He giggled.

Ugh.

What the fuck was I supposed to do in this situation? I was basically waiting around for my death to come. By the hands of a psychotic, yet somewhat attractive, deraged groom. I'll admit, Eddie had his redeeming qualities; he was sweet, and charming- albeit the gruesome wounds on his face and the bloody eyes. When I first saw him, he was so much more.. normal looking. He was a normal man, or at least, on the outside. Remembering that Eddie caused me to sympathize with him, creating a soft spot. A very small soft spot, mind you. But I felt that perhaps he'd been dealt the wrong hand... just as everyone in this world has been.

But maybe it was truly just that he was insane.

"_When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found..." _He began to sing, as if nothing were truly wrong here. As if he didn't have his "bride to be" strung up, and he wasn't a fucking _murderer_. "_I want a girl, just like the one that married dear old Dad." _

I watched him sow his wedding dress- or rather mine-, making little adjustments here and there; and he occasionally glanced at me to give me a cheerful smile. "Darling, you're going to be so beautiful. I believe that this was the dress meant for you." He gave the dress an affectionate pat before walking over to me, pulling me up from under my arms so that now I was standing up. Around his neck, he had a measuring tape, his navy blue bow tie slightly crooked in between it; he pulled the tape down and began to take my measurements. His eyebrows furrowed every now and again but then he sighed, and smiled, putting it back around his neck.

"Your body... oh, it's so wonderful Darling." He murmured, his voice becoming less cheerful, and a bit husky. His hands pulled away at my bloodied button up, finding my hips, pulling my tank top slightly. "It's such a sin, Darling, for you to be this... this beautiful." His thumbs ran circles on the naked flesh of my hips, his face dipping in- only a few inches from mine. My heart was pounding, and my body was unwillingly reacting to these delicate, seductive touches. I could feel myself stirring from within my panties. Against my brain's wishes, I closed my eyes, half-tilting my face upwards to his, expecting his lips to press against mine. But then he was gone, his warm hands off of my needing body, and his face had retracted.

"I'm sorry for being so vulgar, Darling. I know that you probably have wishes that should be respected." He smiled down at me, his fingers now reaching for the cross pendant I wore around my neck. "A Christian woman, a woman with virtues. My Darling Victoria..." He chuckled, the way he said my name causing chills to rush up my spine. I found myself wanting him... just as much as I wanted to run the other way.

"Now, I have to run out for a bit, just to get the finishing touches put together for the wedding! I'll be back in no time, Darling.I know you're eager for us to be married, and I wish for nothing more than to get the show on the road. I want to start our family as soon as we can!" He boomed, full of excitement as he marched back over to his table, before leaving the room.

_Our_ family.

What a sick, twisted idea this man had.

I slid back down the pole, tugging at the rope he'd tied around my wrists- but it was no use. How in the hell had he'd tied this thing? I sighed and closed my eyes, trying my damndest not to cry.

And then a soft, almost frightened voice came from the shadows, to low to make out who the voice belonged to. "Doctor... Doctor Meade?"

"W-who's there?" My heart began to thud loudly. Oh God, was it Blaire, coming to finally dispose of me? Or Dr. Winchester, here to mock me? Or someone coming to kill me. I just hoped and prayed that it wasn't my cannibal friend.

After a few moments of silence, I heard slow footsteps creaking against the wooden floors, until a man in an inmate suit crouched down in front of me. I recognized him as Samuel Reeves, the patient from earlier today.

"Oh God, you're not coming to kill me, are you? I'm so sorry about what the doctors did, but please-" I couldn't help but sob. I did not want to be killed for the cruel actions of the doctors in this facility, nor for my mentors twisted ways. It wasn't my fault. I did what I could to help these people. That's all I ever wanted. But now, now I just wanted to get the fuck out of this place alive. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to live.

"Dr. Meade, no, no. Shh." His hand came over my mouth, dirtied with blood. I tried my best not to gag from the smell. "Why would I kill you? You belong to the Groom now, Dr. Meade- he'd have my... my head. Not the one on my shoulders, either. Do... do you know about the Groom, Dr. Meade? Abused by his father and family, or so I've heard; inmates always are always whispering to each other about what the doctor's have... have said to each other. He.. he was murdered, he... yeah, and... they... they put him in the machine downstairs. They tried to take _me _to the room downstairs. I watched them pull Eddie Gluskin out right after the Walrider got loose... he was committed... committed for murdering and mutilating his women, Dr. Meade. I fear that will soon be your fate.. but you look like you might be enjoying it. You aren't screaming, you aren't fighting... t-tell me, tell me Dr. Meade, you aren't losing your mind, are you, are you?" He began to giggle before he pulled his hand away. "I just, I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me, Dr. Meade." He added before he disappeared back into the shadows. I wasn't enjoying this, God dammit! I wanted to scream and cuss at the jerk, and beg for him to untie me- but he was more worried about his own hide than mine.

I sat there for a moment, taking in what my former patient had said.

_Mutilated and murdered his women._

A serial killer? I should have guessed that. I should have fucking known I would end up in the hands of a man that hacked his women to pieces for the fun of it- or perhaps to get his idea of _love _across to them when they rejected him. All I could think was, _GOD, this was my luck._ The tears wouldn't stop now, my legs kicking- I wanted out, I had to get the fuck out of here. I was not going to die!

* * *

Eddie came back, some time later, what seemed to be a veil in his hands. He was humming the song that he'd been singing before hand, and seemed to be almost dancing. For a moment I almost wished that I was as excited as he was about this.

"Let's get you in this dress, Darling. I'm so eager for you to be Mrs. Gluskin." He purred, stepping forward with his dress in his hands. I stared at the gown for a few moments, and realized, despite the horrible stitches- it would've been a beautiful gown. Had he been a designer before Mount Massive? Or perhaps before he took on the hobby of mutilating unsuspecting women? Luring them in with hopes of a happy life, with a handsome man, before cutting their arms off when he got angry at them? Those poor women... I was not going to end up like them.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" He began to frown, anger becoming apparent in his voice.

"No, I love it. I was just thinking about how happy we'll be, Eddie." I lied to him, giving him the most sincere smile I could muster. His eye brows smoothed out, and his smile returned once more.

"Now, let's get this on you, Darling."

* * *

Eddie had managed to get the dress on me without so much as a peak at my naked body, as if he were pretending to be a gentleman. I wanted to tell him I could dress myself, but he would have become offended then start himself on a rampage, and most likely kill me or something. I don't know. It wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I was going to wait for a better, more successful window of opportunity for to do something less stupid that would perhaps save my life.

Once I had the dress on me, he noticed what had happened to my arm- pulling my arm up,he examined the bandages that were wrapped around it. They had become bloodied and tattered, and still had remained slightly untreated. "Who did this to you, Darling?" He asked angrily, his eyes full of animosity.

"I was attacked... A man tried to eat me, Eddie." I recalled the feeling of Frank Manera's teeth sinking into my flesh, eagerly chomping down and ripping it right off of me. It made me shiver, and I knew it would be an experience I would never forget even if I did manage to put this hell hole behind me.

"No one will ever put a hand on you again- or rather, a mouth," He began, slightly frazzled for a moment before raising his hand up to correct himself, "No man will touch you ever again. You are mine, Victoria." His hand placed itself under my chin, his eyes melting softly as he looked into mine. I involuntarily blushed at his words. But then I realized that he would be the only man putting his hands on me then, and that wasn't in my best interest. I wrists twisted a little in the rope as he turned away from me to grab his veil.

As he came back, he untied the rope from wrists, and placed the veil into my hair, straightening it out the bits of hair that had gone askew. As he stood so close to me, my heart began to race. I couldn't help but breathe in the scent of him, and found much to my surprise, he smelled clean- not disgusting like she had imagined, not like the stench of blood and sweat like he should smell. My heart continued to flutter as he finished fixing up my hair and the veil, and even as he pulled back to look at me. The same psychotic, silly grin began to form on his face. "My beautiful bride, my sweet Darling. Are you ready?" He extended his hand, obviously for me to take. I said nothing, only giving him a small smile before placing my tiny hand into his rough hand.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much more of this I was going to be able to deal with before I was finally ready to just run and let him chase me. This man was aggravatingly frightening. The way he clutched me tight down the small isle of a thrown together wedding scene. Patients sat in folding chairs, crying and whispering- staring me down, licking their dried bloodied lips. Except for the patients who had no lips.

When we'd first arrived into this little set up (which I was sure Eddie had put a lot of thought to, and I wondered if any of his other "brides" had made it this far), I had wanted to bolt the minute my feet touched the fabric of the rug that ran down towards the alter. I didn't want to marry this psycho, I didn't want to become a mutilated mess of flesh and blood. It didn't matter if this was a mock wedding, a pretend thing that would sate his desire to start his own "family." I tried to pull out of his grasp as we slowly walked down, but his hand came down on the bite Manera had left, and it was all I could do not to scream. That was obviously a warning, and he didn't bother to look down at me.

My soon to be husband just smiled and hummed the wedding march tune.

As we stepped onto the alter, Eddie turned to me, taking both of my small hands into his gruff ones. He still wore his gloves, and hadn't changed out of his self-made suit- but he had changed his bow, the color now being a deep scarlet. His smile had become more excited, rather than the soft subtle one that he had donned during the walk to this small room.

The priest, who I was sure was a patient, cleared his throat and began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people, in holy matrimony. If there are any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Hesitantly I turned to look at the inmates, and down the hall where we had come from. I half expected my least favorite cannibal to round the corner, screaming how my flesh belonged to him. But the only objections came from the folding chairs, but the priest seemed to pay no mind to it.

"Now do you... the Groom, Eddie Gluskin, take this er..." He leaned in towards my face, giving me a better look at him. It seemed as if his nose had been ripped off, and the hole sewn up. I tried not to cringe, but shivered anyway. "What's your name, bitch?" He whispered, not loud enough for Eddie to hear, who probably would have strangled him.

"Victoria Meade." I frowned at him, looking back towards Eddie nervously. He only smiled, his hands gripping mine a little tighter.

"Do you take this Victoria Meade to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest giggled.

"I do. For all of our lives." Eddie replied, his hand now bringing up one of mine to his chest, as if pressing it against his heart. My heart began pounding, I had to get out of this. I had to get out of this.

"And do you, Victoria Meade, take The Groom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish for all your days?" It almost seemed as if the priest was now trying his hardest not to let out a burst of laughter. I couldn't tell if he was just amused from the fact that I was getting married to a murdered, or if he was as disturbed as his face was.

I could feel my face heating up as both of them stared me down, waiting for an answer. I wanted to say no, I wanted to say, "Fuck no, I'm out of here." But instead, my brain decided to take the safe route. "Yes, I do."

"Well, then I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest finally let out an explosion of laughter, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth as Eddie pulled me closer. I could hear the chants and cheers, hollers, and slurs coming from the inmates- but it seemed as if I was the only one being bothered by them. Eddie's arm pulled hooked around my back, his hand resting on my hip, pulling me in close. His other finding my face, cupping my cheek as he stroked it with his thumb.

"You are mine, forever, Darling." He whispered softly, almost sweetly. I stared up into his blood muddled eyes, once again feeling the blush creep over my face. He smiled softly, his head dipping in, and his rough, wide lips pressing against my smaller ones. He kissed me gently, as if I would break from anything heavier, his arm around my back pulling me closer so that now I was pressed against his body. For a split second, it was as if this was something completely different than what it was, that I wasn't kissing a mad man, hell bent on hacking me to pieces. That I wasn't kissing a man that repulsed me. I closed my eyes slowly, unable to help myself as I leaned into his kiss, letting his lips consume mine. His kisses were becoming much hungrier, much rougher, his fingers curling into my sides.

And suddenly he pulled away, his grip still tight on my hip. "Darling, you are a sin." He muttered happily, now turning us to the aisle to find that the inmates had disappeared, as if they were never there. I found myself half-wondering if maybe my mind had made them up.

"Now, I have a surprise for you, come, Darling."

* * *

_OKAY, so I lied. Things will be a little more heated in the next chapter, I swear. _


	8. Chapter 8

_So, this chapter does have a little bit of smut in it- but not like the next chapter will. I'm sorry if this one is kind of cruddy, I'm a little sick._

* * *

My _husband_ silently walked me down the long dark hallway, my hand tucked into the crook of his arm, his other hand placed protectively over it. He stroked my fingers, as he hummed his usual tune, which sent shivers down my spine. Where were we headed now? The hallway seemed to be familiar, perhaps we were headed back towards his little lair. But was my surprise once we arrived? I could only imagine.

"Ah, here we are." He stopped in front of a door, his hand leaving mine to push it open. Inside it seemed to be a bathroom, illuminated by tall, musky windows- I was curious as to why he brought me here, to this dank, falling apart bathroom. The toilet stalls looked as if they'd been pulled up from the floor, the toilets themselves falling apart or had been knocked over onto their sides. And there were no shower stalls, unlike the rest of the asylum's facilities. Instead there was a row of porcelain, moldy bathtubs.

Next to me, Eddie let out a happy sigh, now leading me towards one of the grubby bathtubs- except, the one he stopped me at seemed to be neatly polished and clean- as if someone had been bathing here. I assumed it was Eddie, given the fact that he did not have a horrible stench clinging to him. "I thought perhaps you'd like to freshen up... before the consummation of our marriage, Darling." He gestured to the tub, pulling away from me gently. He reached over to the faucet, and turned both the nozzles on before plugging the drain up. I began to take a few steps back, wondering if I could make it out of here- but he noticed, and stepped forward.

"But first, I just want to look at you a moment longer..." He muttered, turning me so that I faced him in the light of the windows. His eyes danced up my body, admiring the work he'd put into his dress, his creation. I had to admit, it was a lovely dress, albeit the awful stitching. But I was slightly distressed by the fact that I had no idea what I looked like. "You're so beautiful, Darling." He whispered softly, a smile returning to his face.

"I... I wish I could see for myself." I couldn't help but say, meaning it. I wanted to know if I actually looked like a decent bride, as if the fact really mattered.

He chuckled, his hand once again taking mine so that he could spin me around, my back pressed against his chest. It was then I found that a mirror covered the entire wall opposite to the windows. Even though parts of the glass had become cracked, and dirtied, I could make out the figure of Eddie and myself.

"Oh." I couldn't help but gasp, my eyes scanning the reflection. The frankenstein wedding dress was surprisingly lovely on me, the material had a modest neckline, covering up my breasts well, but just enough to hint at them- trailing down to my hips, where it hugged them gently before cascading down around my legs, where it flowed gracefully onto the floor.

It was then I really saw my face as well, my glasses crooked on the brim of my nose, and a few blood stains splattered against my cheek. My hair was still a mess, although Eddie's sweet intentions of straightening it out. My hands reached up to press against the veil, stroking it gently, wondering how he had made it.

"Speechless, Darling? You look so enchanting. This dress suits you more than it suited those _whores_." My little moment of awe had diminished now, as he said that word. Mutilated men had donned this dress, more than likely shortly before their horrific deaths. I tried not to frown, lest Eddie saw- I didn't want him to get angry.

I felt his hand brush my hair back off my shoulder, his head dipping in so that he could press his warm, rough lips to my neck. He kissed the skin softly, his body gently pressing into mine. "Tell me you love me, Darling. Tell me you're ready to love me, and you're ready for our family." As he said this, his hand came up to my stomach, rubbing it gently. "I want you to have my baby, Darling. I love you."

I stiffened at his words, everything in my body begging for me to _fucking_ run. I was so frightened that this man was going to mutilate me, that this man was going to take out his frustrations and his anger out on me in a split second. It seemed as if the moment he became even the slightest bit distressed, he would snap without even thinking twice.

"Say it, _whore_.Tell me." His hand now came up around my throat, his nails digging into my neck. Obviously the moments I had wasted on contemplating escaping had been abused, I should've been more focused on replying to my maniac husband.

"I-I love you, Eddie..." His grip loosened, only slightly, as if waiting for me to speak more. "I want to start our family," I choked out, "I want to have your baby, and so many more. I love you, so much, Eddie." The lies poured out of my mouth uncontrollably, unable to help myself from telling him what he needed to hear.

A soft sigh escaped the lips that were pressed against my neck, and his hand fell from the hold it had around my throat. Now he embraced me, hugging me tightly. "You're mine, Darling. Mine. They always leave me... those _sluts. _Those _disgusting whores._ I give them the world, and more, and they always leave me... but you won't, will you Darling? You'll stay here, with me, forever. And we'll be _so _happy."

A pang of sadness stirred in my heart. This man, although a sick and _very _ twisted murderer, just wanted to be loved. He just wanted someone he could belong to, and someone who belonged to him. Perhaps this feeling had been amplified during his runs in the Morphogenic Engine. I wished there was some way I could've helped him, or that I could help him now. But that wasn't something that I could worry about now. My main objective was getting away from this killer in the safest way possible.

Eddie turned me around, his deranged eyes smiling down on me. "Now, let's get you out of this dress, Darling."

* * *

Eddie did not act shy, or embarrassed now as he slowly pulled the dress off of my bloodied body. As he pulled it down under my breasts, all he did was smile until the dress dropped down to the ground, leaving me nearly naked in his view. Shyly, my arms shot up to cover my breasts.

"Oh, my dear, there is nothing to be bashful about! I'm your husband, every bit of you is to be no secret from me." His hands gripped my arms, careful of my bandaged one, and firmly placed them against my sides. "Did I ever tell you that you are a sin, Darling?" He smiled, a hand coming up to cup my breasts, his thumb pressing against a hard nipple.

"M-multiple times." I croaked, the sensation of his hand against my chest causing me to lose my focus, to lose the thought of running on him. The way he stood there, a foot taller than I, a seductive grin on his mutilated face as he began to stroke my nipple in little circles.

He chuckled lowly, obviously becoming amused by my shyness. "Ah, I shouldn't get so distracted. Look at that, the tubs full- let's get you in." He smiled, leading me around him to the bath- but not before grabbing hold of my panties to pull them down around my ankles where I reluctantly kicked them off. He seemed to pay no mind to my exposed cunt, only focused on helping me into the tub.

The water that I stepped into was pleasantly warm, and I sunk down into it, letting in engulf me. I let out an audible moan as my entire body, except for my shoulders and my bandaged arm- that I let hang out of the tub-, was covered.

"Don't be so vulgar." Eddie spoke curtly, before sinking down onto his knees next to the tub. He rested his arms on the side of the tub, placing his head on them. He stared at me, causing me to blush. "I apologize, I don't have anything to wash you up with. But I thought maybe you'd at least like to get the blood off of you. You are a mess, Darling." He chuckled again, the sound so familiar. Albeit being a deranged inmate, he was so sweet... it wasn't fair. The way his eyes took me in, the way he smiled, and practically worshipped me- and it was all ruined by the awful delusions in his mind, and the blood that had been spilled on his hands.

"Thank you, Eddie." I smiled, bringing up my hand to rub it against my cheek, doing what I could to remove the blood before tipping my head back- careful of my glasses so that I could rinse my hair through. I half wondered if he would attempt to drown me while I was in this tub. But perhaps that just wasn't his style.

When I came back up, he was still smiling, but was removing one of his gloves. I eyed him up curiously, wondering just what it was he was doing. My question was answered when his hand dipped into the water, his fingers finding my thighs.

"Forgive me, I just want to touch you. I want to enjoy you for just a little while." His hands grabbed and caressed my thighs, feeling them up before spreading them apart. My heart began to race as his hand came closer to my vagina. Out of instinct I flinched away, but he didn't seem to notice as his finger pressed against my lower lips, stroking them gently- teasing them.

"It's been so long since I've felt this part of a woman. A real woman's parts... you're so soft, Darling..." He murmured lustfully, his head still leaning against his arm as his fingers continued to probe me. His fingers began to press more urgently, rubbing at my clit, causing my body to arch as I let out a low moan. Oh,God, why was I enjoying this? I _shouldn't be enjoying this. It felt so good. But it was so wrong._

And then a finger slipped inside of me, and involuntarily my hips began to rock, signifying that my body wanted more. "So vulgar..." His voice was husky, and slightly amused. He slipped another finger inside of me, pressing it in deeper, and pulling out slowly, just to repeat the process. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my moans- not wanting to give him the satisfaction. But it was so damn hard to control myself as his fingers moved slowly in and out of my cunt.

In a swift movement, he stood up- his fingers still dancing around inside of me- and his lips found mine, kissing me deeply with lips that were hungry. I couldn't help but kiss back, wanting to give into this psychotic man's lustful touches. I found myself wanting more as his bit at my lower lip. But as usual, when things become heated, he pulled back. I moaned softly as his fingers slipped out of me.

"Let's find you something to dry off with, Darling... I know you're aching for more, you little minx- but this is not the place to concieve our child." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine was more. "I'll be right back, you stay here." He turned away, walking for the door.

I sighed heavily and tried not to sob. I was letting this monster have his way with me. I hadn't fought him, I hadn't protested. What the hell was wrong with me?

I wasn't going to let him do it again.

I stood up out of the tub, just to fall right back down into it as someone walked through the door.

"Eddie?" I called out, wondering he had already found something.

"Who's there?" Came a different voice- a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone sane.

Into view stepped a man in an inmate suit, with a video camera in his hand. I sunk down further into the water to keep myself covered. "Who are you?" He asked before I even had the chance to.

"No, no, who are you? You're in an inmate suit walking around with a _video camera_. I'm at least sixty five percent convinced you are a psychopath that likes to document gore. And I'm not sure if you're gonna come over here and drown me, or stab me-" I started.

"But you're the one having a bath in an abandoned psych ward for criminally insane women."He interrupted. And then he noticed the wedding dress that had been lying on the floor. He peered at me with accusing eyes. "Am I really the crazy one?"

"I don't know! And don't look at me! I was just about to run for an exit before my husband shows up, and before he decides to hack me into pieces, or stick a man's head into me." I stood up, not caring at this point if he saw my naked body. "Dammit, I'm sorry." The stranger stared at me in a frightened way- as if maybe I truly was the mental patient here. "My name is Victoria Meade- I was interning under Dr. Winchester."

"That.. should've been obvious, I guess. You're the only female on record here. We heard murmurs about you down below. My name is Waylon Park- I was a programmer, until I tried to blow the lid off of this place by contacting the press. Do you even know about the tests they did?" He picked up the wedding gown of the floor, and handed it to me. I stepped out of the tub, and took it from him.

Eddie would probably kill me for getting it wet, but maybe there was a chance I would never see him again. "I don't know, and right now, I don't care. Help me get this on, I have to get out of here before my husband comes back."

* * *

"**_WHORE_**!" Eddie screamed from down the hallway. My hands clutched the dress up in handfuls as I bolted along side Waylon Park. It had only taken less than five minutes before Eddie had discovered my disappearance. "**_YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME? YOU IGNORANT SLUT! YOU WILL HANG! JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"_**

I tried to block it out, to ignore him. His words actually hurt me, and I wish they weren't. I wish I could run down this hall and escape guilt free. I shook my head as I ran, holding back tears as Waylon and I rounded another corner, his hand gripping mine tightly. On his camera, he had night vision, making it easy for him to see. I could only trust the way he was going, everything was dark for me.

After rounding another corner, Waylon failed to mention that there would be something in my way. And down I went, tripping over a foreign object, hitting my head against what I assumed was a door. The darkness became fuzzy, as I heard the door creak open, and unconsciousness wrapped its arms around me.

The last thing I heard was Waylon apologizing before running off for his life, and the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

* * *

_SO, nothing puts a bigger smile on my face than seeing favorite and followers and reviews... keep that up, please? It motivates me to write. :) especially since I've been a little lacking... I promise that chapter Nine will be up soon! thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear God, I am so sorry that it took forever for me to post this chapter. It came out horrible, and I'd like to apologize now. _

_This chapter is slightly violent, and it does involve mature content. _

* * *

"_I want a girl just like the girl that married dear old Dad_."

I was fluttering in and out of consciousness, obviously I'd taken a pretty good hit to the head. All I was aware of was a light hanging from the ceiling that seemed to sway, and the hum of Eddie, singing happily.

I could faintly feel a hand, most likely his, trailing down my stomach, and then a sharp pain blared to life on my hip. My eyes completely opened now, panic shooting up into my veins as my body began to shake. Eddie stood in front of me, a disgusted look on his face as he eyed up the source of my pain.

In his hand he held a sharp knife, which he gripped tightly, the tip dipped in blood. I turned my head, and found that there was a gash in my hip, blood leaking out of it slowly. I let out a scream, my body rocking- finding that he'd chained me up, my arms hanging up above me with my wrists bound together.

"SIT STILL, WHORE!" He cried out, the back of his hand now connecting with my cheek. It stung, but I was happy he hadn't slashed me with the knife this time.

But as I stared at Eddie, who was eye level with me- I had been lifted up off the ground- my stomach began to wrench. He was going to _kill _me. _HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME._

"You ran, whore. Why did you run? Did you run off with another man? YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! WHORE!" He roared, now slicing right below my breasts. My body racked with pain, cries escaping my lips as he tortured me.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. So sorry..." I began to whine, tears falling down my cheeks. I had to plead with him. I didn't want to die. Dying wasn't an option. I was going to leave this god forsaken place alive. I would stay clear of any asylums, I would become a school counsler, I wouldn't give therapy to crazy people. Just troubled teens. To help stray them away from becoming _PSYCHOTIC, MISOGYNIST, BAT SHIT CRAZY KILLERS. _

But right now. I was going to plead for my life. I would _beg. Lie _to him.

"Eddie, please. I was just... I wanted to find you, and I got scared... it was so dark..." I began, but he cut me off, his hand shooting up to hold my cheeks together to force me to silence. His bloody eyes bored into mine, a snarl rumbling in his throat.

"You are a LIAR. A slut! You told me you would never run again. You _promised._" The tip of his knife now pressed into my stomach, as if debating on whether he wanted to sink it into my flesh and rip my insides out.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry... please. I-I love you." I cried, staring him in the eye- doing what I could to make it perfectly clear that I was sorry. I wanted him to believe it. Even if it meant making myself believe it. I would love him. If it meant my freedom.

_Why leave? Just stay. Let the Groom love you. _

I shivered at the thought, wondering where in the hell it even came from. I was going crazy. I had to be.

_Tell him that he's the love of your life. You want to be the mother of his children. You want to have a family. Love him, Victoria. Love Eddie Gluskin._

NO! I shook my head slightly, which caused Eddie to frown.

No, the voice was right. It was crazy. But it was right. Lie to him. Lie to him.

"I love you Eddie, please. I can't be without you. I thought... I thought we were going to start a family." I tried to hold back my sobs, my words soft, and almost genuine.

The tip of his blade remained threatening, but his eyes seemed to soften. "A family... Our family. Oh my Darling, forgive my temper. I _promise _to be a better man for you. But promise, and this is the last time I want to have to say this, you will _stay_."

"I promise. I promise." The sobs finally let loose, as if it was a relief. But only a momentary relief. I was going to have to figure out a better escape. I was going to get the fuck out of here. The fuck away from my psychotic husband.

He smiled, a chuckle following. The slight pain caused by his knife dissipated, and I heard a click next to us, as if he had set it down. And then he was gone.

I writhed in my chains for a moment, finally noticing that my body was naked as the panic faded. "E-Eddie?" I called out for him. And then I was being lowered down, a slow rattling of chains until my rear hit what I assumed was a table, and my back hit a wooden surface. Obviously I was being set against a makeshift medical chair, one like your family doctor would gesture for you to sit on. Except there was no crunch of wax paper beneath you. Only a scratchy surface that was covered in blood.

And then the light bulb over head, which had been swinging quietly, had been shut off.

Silent darkness now overtook my senses. It was deafening, and blinding, and most of all - terrifying. I couldn't see Eddie. I couldn't hear him. Where was he coming from? Or was he even coming for me? Was he going to let me rot here, until I had learned my lesson?

No, he wouldn't let his belongings lay about for any other man to come pick up and play with.

And then he was everywhere. His hands ravished my hips, rubbing them up and down, his nails digging in possessively as his lips pressed hard against mine. They were hungry, and needy, and had no intent of letting them go. I let out a soft cry of surprise as he bit down onto my lower lip. The little mew that he had received from me caused him to let out a low growl, that stirred unnatural things up between my thighs. "I want to start our family.." He whispered against my lips.

I shouldn't be enjoying this. I shouldn't be getting excited over this psycho feeling me up.

But God help me, I wanted him to fuck me senseless against this bloodied table, where his victims had no doubt begged for their lives.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

That question didn't even matter at this point, not as Eddie began to pull at my nipples, twisting them around and around, the pain causing me to moan against his lips. "Lower your voice, darling slut- we don't want anyone to hear you now do we?" He murmured, his other hand reaching up to grab my face so that he could look at me. My heart stopped, scared he was threatening me, but he was smiling. Maybe this was his deranged way of teasing. I only nodded, as his hands now left my face and my sore nipple.

His hands now took pleasure in pulling apart my thighs, knowing full well that a lustful part of my body sat between them. His fingers pressed into my center, pulling apart the outer lips to delve in. I bit down on my lip hard, trying to keep my moans from him as he worked his finger in and out of my cunt.

"So warm... so inviting, so ready to take my seed. But first... I want to taste your sinfulness, Darling..." His words were soft and husky, his intent disgustingly wrong. But I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me in every place- and in these few moments, I wanted him to make me his. My hands wriggled, still chained together, but I spread my legs further, so that now my feet were propped up on the table.

He crouched down, his mutilated face inches from my dripping center. He seemed to be studying it, as if it had been a very long time since he had seen a woman's most private part. A real vagina. Not one that he'd sliced open inside of a man. "Such a sin..." He whispered, before his lips pressed against it, his tongue slowly licking from my clit, down to the hole. I shivered, and let out a heated moan as my hips rose up.

Once again, I found myself disgusted with the fact that I was enjoying this- that I was okay with Eddie Gluskin, serial killer, stick his warm tongue into the heat of my cunt. I wanted to scream, I wanted him to get the fuck off me. But the way his tongue danced around inside of me had me losing my grip on what was right, and what was insanely fucked up.

He sucked at my clit, knowing that even brushing up against this little nub that I would be putty in his hands. The way his mouth played with me made me want more than just these little touches with his tongue. Want more than him telling me what a sin I was. I wanted him to indulge in the sin. To be sinful himself. "Take me, Eddie..." I blurted out, my brain obviously had disconnected itself, not keeping my thoughts together. He stopped, but did not move away his eyes now peering up into mine through the darkness. He chuckled lowly, and smiled. "You little minx..." He gave it one last kiss before standing up.

Eddie now stood nearly naked in front of me, his shirt still on, but unbuttoned, his vest, his bow tie and his pants laying on the ground. He leaned forward, his hips pressing against mine as lips dipped down against mine. His kisses now weren't as lustful, instead he kissed me passionately, and slowly. As if he really did love me. His tenderness made me forget completely about who exactly it was that I was kissing. It no longer mattered to me that this man wanted to mutilate me, or kill me. What mattered to me, at this very moment, was that I was falling for a deranged killer.

_Going to let him fuck you? Falling for him? You're going crazy, Victoria Meade._

I ignored the voice, and instead focused on what was throbbing against my thigh. He pulled back from our kiss, and plunged inside of me.

I nearly screamed as he began to thrust himself in and out of me, tearing my tightness apart. It had been years and years since I'd even had someone... It felt like my virginity was being taken all over again.

"Darling..." He moaned, the sound causing me to tighten around me as his hands grabbed hold of my hips, pain surging through me as he had grabbed hold of the gash he'd left in me. But somehow the pain only made the pleasure feel even better. The pain made me even more aroused. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to let my hands speak to him- to let him know how much I loved every second of this.

But the fact that I was chained up- just hanging here for his pleasure- made it even better.

_Crazy._

He continued to pound away inside of my cunt, pressing deeply inside of me.

_Insane._

His thrusts became feverish, his fingernails digging hard into my flesh.

_Might as well be a patient._

My hips rocked slightly, as if trying to meet his pace, as if wanting him to be deeper inside of me, as if trying to let him know that I wanted so much more. His lips came crashing down against mine, once again as his picked up my legs, wrapping them around his hips.

His hips pumped more violently, his lips rough and hungry once more as he fucked me. My insides were tightening, as if I was going to reach some kind of climax while this monster had his delicious way with me. "Eddie...!" I moaned, tightening my legs around him, trying to push him further. It seemed as if he hardly noticed that, his lips pulling back as he put every ounce of strength he had into his last few thrusts before he let out a heated moan, his cock bursting inside of me.

Flooded with his heat, my own orgasm spiraled to life, my body arching up into the air in reaction. My mouth gaped open, small screams and moans erupted from it as my body spasmed.

_You came for him. You loved every second of that. _

_You're insane._

He fell against me, panting softly as his face nestled into my neck, his arms working their way under me to hold me against him. "Victoria..." He whispered gently, holding me close. As we laid there, it finally sunk in what had just happened.

I'd let him fuck me.

I'd enjoyed it.

I was going insane.

I was crazy.

_And insanity becomes you._


End file.
